Noite de Ousadias
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Cuidado com o que deseja... principalmente quando o seu parceiro aceita realizar suas fantasias em uma noite repletas de ousadia. [Camus e Milo Yaoi]


**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Ahhh, se eles me pertencessem...

**_Aviso:_** Este fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens lindoooossss!!!)

Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá?

Se gosta, fique a vontade!!

--Presente de Amigo Secreto do site Saint Seiya Dreams para a Nai-Chan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NOITE DE OUSADIA**_

_Por Aquarius Chann_

-O que? Milo, eu ouvi direito?

-Camus, sabe o que é...

-Não, Milo, não sei! Logo você que é tão fogoso está se negando a...ir pra cama comigo??

-Camus, não é que estou negando...

-Então?

-É que...

É que... eu deixei de ser atraente? Te deixei na vontade alguma vez? Falhei em alguma coisa?

-Bem...

-Milo, fala logo!

-É que eu me cansei de fazer tudo da mesma forma. Eu queria que nós ousássemos mais...

-Não me diga que você quer colocar um terceiro na relação??

-Claro que não! Eu nunca permitiria isso!

-Então...

-Eu estava pensando...

-Lá vem... quando o Milo pensa, geralmente não é coisa boa.

-Vai me deixar falar?

-Estou com medo do que vou ouvir.

-Bom, eu queria uma noite de ousadia, entende? Ai eu pensei em irmos naquela loja que inaugurou há pouco. Sabe, a que fica no final do beco...

-O sex shop?

-Sim! Me disseram que lá tem coisas ótimas e...

-Quem te "disseram"?

-Não posso revelar a fonte, mas o Shaka disse que lá tem uns óleos indianos muito bons que são afrodisíacos e... ops, revelei a fonte!

-O Shaka, hein? Quem diria...

-Mas isso não vem ao caso, Camus. Vamos lá amanhã?

-Milo, não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

-Ou a gente vai ou ficamos mais algumas noites sem... ah, você sabe sem o que!

-Você está brincando, non?

-Eu estou com cara de quem está brincando?

-Ok, te acordo à 9h00. Quero chegar nessa loja bem cedo.

OooOooOooOooOoo

-Milo, ainda estou com a impressão de que estamos sendo seguidos.

-Camus, amor, é a quarta vez que você fala isso. Relaxa. Não tem ninguém nos seguindo.

-E como você tem tanta certeza?

-Porque ninguém vai a um sex shop às 9h30 da manhã!!

-Será?

-Camus, pára de enrolar e entra logo na loja!

Abriram a porta. Logo na entrada, Camus se deparou com um manequim fantasiado de Zorro. Ele corou ao ver o minúsculo tapa-sexo que o manequim usava. Milo, percebendo o embaraço do namorado, não perdeu a oportunidade:

-Camus, você ficaria lindo nessa fantasia.

-Nem tenta, Milo. Eu não visto isso nem sob ameaça de morte!

-Mas...

-Non! Essa capa preta é ridícula! Olha, ela nem cobre o bumbum do manequim! E esse mini tapa-sexo que não tampa quase nada? Caramba, é um fio dental!

-Você ia ficar muito sexy com esse fio dental...

-Milo, pode tirar esse sorriso malicioso do seu rosto. Eu não vou usar isso.

-Ok, vamos para a próxima. Olha essa de marinheiro. Gostei da sunga.

-Você ia ficar bem nela, Milo.

-Não acho.

-Por quê?

-Porque ela é muito comportada.

-Comportada? Onde?

-Esquece. Próxima.

-Tem essa de bombeiro. Haha, gostei, vou levar essa.

-Por quê?

-Porque só um bombeiro para apagar seu fogo!

-Muito engraçado. Próxima.

-Tarzan. Olha, tem alguma coisa escrita na sunga. Milo, você consegue ler?

-Sim. "Deixe eu te mostrar minha cobra". Hahahaha, eu quero essa!

-Que coisa mais sem criatividade.

-Mas Camus, se é sem criatividade... por que você está rindo?

-Próxima!

Uma hora depois...

-Milo, chega! Não agüento mais! Você coloca defeito em tudo!

-Mas Camus, eu quero uma coisa especial.

-Ai, ai... vamos fazer uma coisa? Eu escolho a minha fantasia e você escolhe a sua, combinado?

-Hum... assim vai dar muito mais emoção na hora.

-Sim. Agora sai da loja.

-Hã?

-Sai da loja para eu escolher a minha fantasia.

-Você não quer ajuda para escolher?

-Milo!

-Ok, ok, já estou saindo.

20 minutos depois, Camus sai da loja com sua fantasia em uma sacola.

-Sua vez, Milo.

-Até que você foi rápido. Posso ver sua fantasia?

-Non.

-Por quê?

-Porque non. Quer que eu te espere?

-Não, vou demorar aqui. Pode ir embora.

-Vou para o Santuário. A gente se encontra mais tarde na minha ou na sua casa?

-Minha

Camus se despede de Milo com um selinho e segue para o Santuário. Enquanto caminhava, sentiu que várias pessoas passavam por ele e riam. Passou por um grupo de garotas, e mais risinhos. Chegando ao Santuário, viu que alguns aprendizes apontavam para ele e gargalhavam. "Por Zeus, será que minha calça está rasgada? Ou será que tem alguma coisa no meu nariz?" pensava, enquanto passava pelas arenas.

-Olha o Camus se revelando! Aê, garanhão! – ouviu Aiolia gritar

-Não entendi, Aiolia. Por que estou me revelando?

-E você pergunta? Sai andando por ai com uma sacola do sex shop e ainda tenta disfarçar?

Foi então que Camus se lembrou da sacola. Agora entendera o motivo de todos rirem dele.

-Aiolia, por favor, nenhum comentário sobre isso! – Camus pediu, totalmente envergonhado.

-Prometo ficar quieto se você me contar o que comprou.

-Engraçadinho.

Camus deu as costas e continuou seu caminho até sua casa. Chegando lá, tirou sua fantasia de dentro da sacola. Ficou parado, olhando-a.

-Milo, meu escorpião, só você para me fazer usar isso! – pensou alto – Mas acho que vamos nos divertir muito – sorriu.

Colocou a fantasia dentro de um baú. Não queria correr o risco de que alguém a visse. Enfiou a mão dentro da sacola e tirou alguns apetrechos de lá. Entre eles, dois vidrinhos transparentes.

-Milo, me aguarde. Essa noite você terá uma surpresa muito agradável – sorriu e imagens começaram a surgir na sua cabeça – Melhor eu parar de pensar nisso. Milo, você não perde por esperar. Não queria sair da rotina? Pois vou realizar o seu desejo hoje!

A tarde passou rápido. Mas, para Camus, ela pareceu se arrastar. Olhou no relógio: 20h00. Estava quase na hora de ir para a casa de Milo. Foi para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água gelada percorrer todo seu corpo. Enquanto se ensaboava, apenas a imagem de Milo lhe habitava a mente. Estava muito ansioso pelos acontecimentos que logo transformariam sua noite. Terminou o banho e se enxugou. Pegou um dos frascos que comprara. Era óleo de amêndoa. Passou o óleo demoradamente por seu musculoso corpo. Sentia o aroma invadir-lhe as narinas e sua ansiedade aumentava mais. Ainda sem roupa, caminhou até o baú, pegou a fantasia e a vestiu. Olhou-se no espelho:

-Hum... cabelo solto ou preso? Preso!

Terminou de vestir a fantasia e colocou um sobretudo preto por cima. Olhou no relógio: 20h50. Estava quase na hora. Pegou o segundo frasco que comprara. Em seu conteúdo, uma substância verde que, com certeza, levaria Milo a loucura.

-Não posso esquecer você.

Enfiou o frasco na bolsa com os outros apetrechos e desceu apressadamente as escadas rumo à casa de Escorpião.

Ao chegar, viu que todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Não as acendeu. Primeiro porque não precisava delas, pois conhecia muito bem cada ponto da casa do parceiro. Segundo, porque não queria estragar alguma surpresa que Milo tivesse preparado. Caminhou até o quarto. Ao entrar, ouviu a porta fechando-se atrás de si. À sua frente, uma fina camada de fumaça.

-Hum, gelo seco?

-Você ainda não viu nada.

Ao terminar de falar, Milo pôs-se de frente a Camus e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo fervente. Aos poucos, foi abrindo o sobretudo de Camus e o jogou ao chão.

-Camus... você veio fantasiado de... policial!?

-Sim – Camus disse enquanto colocava o quepe. – Gostou?

-Gostei do cacetete.

-Qual dos dois? – Camus sorriu com malicia.

-Esse.

Milo disse e tomou o sexo de Camus em sua mão. Apertou-o, arrancando um gemido de Camus. Este, por sua vez, abriu o casaco que Milo vestia e o jogou do outro lado do quarto. Não pôde evitar uma gargalhada.

-O que foi, Camus? Não gostou?

-Eu não acredito que você comprou essa, meu Tarzan!

-Eu disse que tinha gostado dessa...

-"Deixa eu te mostrar a minha cobra"...

-Com todo prazer!

Milo puxa Camus e o joga na cama. Retomam com paixão o beijo, enquanto suas mãos passeavam afoitas pelo corpo do parceiro. Milo foi descendo os molhados beijos pelo pescoço de Camus, pelo peitoral, parando no umbigo. Ele gostava de ver como seu "cubo-de-gelo" ficava totalmente entregue às suas caricias. Mas, para a surpresa de Milo, Camus, em um só movimento, muda de posição.

-Feche os olhos – ordena Camus.

-O que?

-Mandei fechar os olhos!

Milo obedeceu. Mas se arrependeu logo em seguida ao sentir seus pulsos serem presos.

-O que você fez?

-Não precisa ficar com essa cara de assustado, Milo. Apenas o prendi na cama com as algemas. Não é isso que os policiais fazem?

-Camus, me solte!

-Por quê? Eu estou apenas começando!

-Esse brilho no seu olhar... Camus, me solte! – Milo começa a se debater na cama.

-Quieto! Quer que eu congele suas pernas?

-Você não faria isso...

-Quer apostar? – Camus o olha, desafiador.

-Tá, o que você vai fazer agora?

-A sua sunga está me convidando para conhecer sua cobra, non?

-Sim.

-Então, vou conhecê-la.

Camus arranca a sunga de Milo e abocanha seu sexo. Lentamente vai fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua, arrancando gemidos do escorpião. Os gemidos vão aumentando conforme Camus aumenta a intensidade dos movimentos, sugando o sexo de Milo com uma luxuria crescente. Quando sente que seu amado está chegando ao ápice do prazer, Camus abandona o seu objeto de desejo, arrancando vários palavrões de protesto de Milo.

Para aumentar seu desespero, Camus pega um pequeno pedaço de pano preto. Milo tenta de todas as maneiras se livrar, mas Camus o domina e o venda.

-Não precisamos disso, Camus.

-Claro que precisamos... – Camus sussurra no ouvido de Milo mordiscando sua orelha, arrancando mais gemidos de seu amado.

-O que vem agora?

Camus não responde. Apenas senta em sua barriga e despeja um óleo sobre a pele de Milo. Com as duas mãos, vai espalhando a substância pelo belo corpo abaixo de si, contornando lentamente com os dedos cada espaço do seu escorpião, fazendo Milo respirar pesadamente tamanha a sua excitação.

Camus escorrega para as pernas de Milo, despejando mais um pouco do óleo, massageando as coxas grossas e bem torneadas. Chegando nos pés, Camus leva um dedão do seu amado à boca, chupando violentamente, o que faz Milo se contorcer e gemer muito alto, agarrando-se na cabeceira da cama.

Camus deita-se sobre o outro corpo, alternando beijos e mordidas no tão apetitoso pescoço do escorpião. Milo, a cada toque, respirava com mais dificuldade e sentia seu coração bater descompassadamente.

-Camus, eu não agüento mais!

-Mas eu ainda não fiz quase nada...

-Camus, acabe logo com isso, por favor – Milo implora ofegante.

-Eu ainda não fiz nem a metade do que planejei!

-Camus, você quer me matar?

-Sim. Quero te matar de muito prazer – Camus sussurra e toma os lábios de Milo.

Nem Camus estava agüentando aquela sessão de tortura. Ver Milo completamente entregue e indefeso estava deixando-o louco. Estava com uma vontade animal de arrancar a sua sunga, que tanto o apertava. Seu sexo precisava rápido de um alívio, mas não podia parar agora. Milo queria uma noite de ousadias, e ele teria muita ousadia.

-Camus pare, por favor...

-Quer que eu pare? – Camus levanta-se de cima de Milo e sai da cama.

-Camus volte aqui e termine logo com isso!

-Non.

-Camus, eu ordeno!

-Você o que??

-Eu te suplico... volta...

Camus gargalhou alto. Estava adorando ver o escorpião tão submisso. Tirou sua sunga, pegou o frasco com a substância verde e voltou para a cama. Destampou o frasco e logo um cheiro invadiu o quarto.

-Camus, que cheiro de menta...

-Quieto, Milo.

-O que vai fazer?

-Já disse: quieto! Quer que eu te amordasse?

Milo estremeceu com a ameaça de Camus. Nunca tinha visto seu amado tão dominante, tão seguro e tão... perverso! Não podia negar que estava um pouco preocupado com as suas atitudes, mas estava adorando tudo aquilo.

Camus pegou um pouco do lubrificante e passou em seu sexo. Logo sentiu toda a refrescância da menta invadindo seu baixo ventre. Tinha de agir rápido, do contrário explodiria ali mesmo. Lentamente, guio seu sexo até a entrada de Milo, encontrando uma grande resistência.

-Kamus, não...

-Relaxa, Milo

-Mas eu nunca...

-Eu sei. Você não quer ser inteiro meu?

Milo abriu as pernas, em uma resposta muda e afirmativa. Camus começou a penetrá-lo devagar. Conforme ia entrando, Milo se agarrava com mais força na cabeceira da cama, gemendo e arqueando o corpo. Sentiu algo refrescante dentro de si.

-Ahhh, descobri o que era aquele cheiro de menta.

Camus sorriu. Agarrou-se na cintura de Milo forçando mais sua entrada. Os dois estavam extasiados com o prazer que sentiam. Camus afundou-se em Milo, fazendo-o gritar alto seu nome. Sentindo um enorme prazer, Milo conseguiu arrebentar as algemas que o prendiam na cama e retirou a venda. Jogou o corpo para frente e levantou-se, tirando um pouco o sexo de Camus de dentro de si, para depois sentar-se, enfiando-o novamente para dentro do seu corpo. Foi a vez de Camus gritar de prazer. Não esperava que Milo fizesse aquilo. O escorpião agarrou-se aos cabelos do amado e tomou-lhe os lábios, iniciando sua refrescante cavalgada. Camus interrompeu o beijo jogando Milo de volta a cama. Deitou-se por cima, invadiu-lhe os lábios e iniciou as estocadas. Não iria permitir que Milo ditasse as regras. Não aquela noite.

A cada estoca, Milo se agarrava mais a Camus, arranhando-lhe as costas e os braços. Camus intensificava as mordidas no pescoço de Milo, fazendo com que o escorpião gritasse e lhe arranhasse mais. Desesperado, Milo segurou seu sexo, na esperança de aliviar-se. Mas Camus retirou bruscamente sua mão.

-Kamus, eu preciso...

-Deixa que eu faço.

Milo foi calado com mais um beijo. Sentindo que já ia explodir, Camus agarrou o sexo de Milo com uma das mãos e, com um único e firme movimento, fez Milo gozar para, logo em seguida, explodir dentro do escorpião.

Camus caiu exausto em cima de Milo. Os dois tentavam, com muita dificuldade, fazer o ar regressar a seus pulmões. Camus escorregou para fora de Milo e deitou-se na cama. Precisava se recuperar. Ofegante, Milo conseguiu sentar-se na cama.

-O que foi? – perguntou Camus curioso

-Onde está... ah, achei.

-Milo, o que pensa que vai fazer?

-Revanche!!!

-Non, Milo!!!

Milo passou o lubrificante em seu sexo, que respondeu prontamente, e avançou para cima de Camus. Definitivamente, essa seria uma noite de muita ousadia.

_Fim._

(Janeiro de 2007)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A:_ Hum... Esse é o presente de amigo secreto que fiz para a **Nai-Chan **

Ela queria uma fic com lemon e BDSM... bem, eu tentei um lemon (foi o primeiro lemon que escrevi). Sei que está meio fraquinho, meio banal, queria que fosse mais... ousado...

Não sou muito fã do casal Milo e Kamus, mas me esforcei para a fic ficar legal, divertida e picante

Por mais que eu tente escrever uma fic mais séria, eu sempre puxo um pouquinho para a comédia. o.O

Espero que você tenha gostado, Nai-Chan

_**Aquarius Chann **_


End file.
